Mistakes
by truflehunter
Summary: Original Characters but please give it a chance!  Leif is the boy that everyone wanted to be or to bone. In his 7th year at Hogwarts all is going as it should until a bet involving the awkward and invisible Avalon threatens his image and heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Mistakes.

He was in every living, breathing, Slytherin's opinion the perfect male and best mate any one could ask for. Leif Ingo Haroldson was, in the opinion of most, the best thing to ever happen to Hogwarts. And he, on a good day was inclined to agree with an amount of smugness that should not be allowed. He was in his seventh year and was making his mark. He was head boy and the best keeper that Slytherin had ever had. But Leif had a secret. One that he could not let out. It was that he was in fact, not perfect.

Inside the Slytherin seventh year dormitory he toweled of his hair in front of the loo mirror and smiled at himself in the reflection. Dam he was handsome. He dropped the towel on the black tile floor for the house elves to take care of and stepped out into the seventh year main room. The walls were the same dark stone they had always been and the floor was still just as cold as it had been his first year here. He marched over to his trunk which was already open and had clothes exploding out of it. He dug in until he found a full kit that looked relatively clean.

"Oi" he bellowed at the sleeping form of his best mate who lay sprawled up twisted in his black and silver sheets."Oi, wanker."

The head of blond hair that was Mikko Nanson perked up then seeing the culprit of the noise making groaned and pulled the blankets up over his face. "Huuummgh" was the only sound to make it out of the bedding.

Leif smiled and finished buttoning his white jumper. He then armed himself with his favorite dense pillow. With a whoop like a crazed owl he ambushed his best mate and hailed upon him the most brutal of blows. Mikko's head was finally able to free its self from the mess of bedding only to get smashed by Leif's beloved pillow. With a yowl he leapt at Leif, bedding and all, and tackled him to the floor. They fell a mostly laughing mass of black and silver and limbs.

"Oi wanker yourself." Mikko spat out as he untangled the rest of his body. His jab was greeted by Leif's happy laugh." What time is it" he said rubbing his head of blonde hair.

"Time for eating, so get some clothes on so we can go, yeah." Leif said while knotting up his tie. Mikko nodded on his way to the loo to take the world's quickest and most ineffective shower in the history of showers. He came out nude rubbing his hair with his towel.

"Hey" Leif yelled" get some pants on will ya." He yelled to his friend as he stalked to his own trunk.

It took what seemed like ages for Leif and Mikko to get to the great hall for breakfast. First day of classes and he was not excited. At least this would be the last year, and then he would be faced with the even better choice of working for the rest of his life. When they entered the doors of the Hall the morning sun was shining through the ceiling filing the hall with the bright light of the new day sun. Leif sighed under his breath. This was a safe place, a place he knew. The rows of tables filled the large room as did the chatter of students and the clatter of cutlery. This at their arrival became suddenly hushed. "Ah the sound of fans." Mikko laughed as the chatter began again when the awe that Leif had returned again to grace them with his presence wore off a bit.

"Sadly the charm I exude does not affect the opposing Quidditch players." He said to Mikko as the walk to the Slytherin table.

"Or from them from shooting glares at you." He laughed as scowls and curses were tossed their way.

"Oi Leif," a voice called. It belonged to the very pure blood, very amazing beater, Dario Deanangelo. Leif plopped down beside him and filled his plate with bacon and sausages. "You ready to give Gryffindor what they got coming this year?"

Leif nodded his mouth full of the meat he had just piled on his plate." If we don't win the cup I think I will just toss myself at the whopping willow and be done with it." He said with a gulp.

"Here here." About six boys yelled

And with that the talk turned to girls as is to be expected from seventh year boys."Did you see the honkers on Megean Gifford?" Ciro Fabian asked loudly." Goes away for the summer and comes back looking like that. They are liable to topple her over."

"I saw them, ten gallons says I can have her in a broom closet in a week." Allan Jones said sticking out his palm as if to collect right there.

"I could get her in today if I wanted to, that is a ridicules bet". Mikko retorted.

"You wish you could, it takes more than quick mind to get a girl to snog, it takes the equipment." Allan said standing and grabbing at his crotch. This was met with over all laughter and bits of food tossed in his direction.

"I've seen your willy mate and let me tell you it is more like training gear."Leif said with a laugh. Allan sat down quickly to the laughs of his mates before he drew too much attention to himself.

"So what, Haroldson you think you got what it takes?" Allan said looking into his pumpkin juice. Leif could actually see the cogs in Allan's mind turning as he watched him.

"There is not a girl in this hall that would not jump at a chance to get a hold of his, Er, him." Dario said for Leif.

"Thanks mate"Lief said to Dario.

"Yeah well in know one person who he could not get." Allan said his head snapping up to look at Leif in his eyes mischief.

"This sounds like a bet to me." Mikko added leaning in close to the two boys.

"Alright it's a bet you want then, a bit of a wager, your skill against mine." Leif said calmly looking at Allan.

"Yeah that's right. I say I can get Megean Gifford in a broom closet in a week, fair?" Allan said looking about him. The fact that Megean was a Gryffindor and the fact that Allan was a much hated Slytherin made the bet seem fair. She had at least some morals in Leif's opinion.

"Aright fair enough, now what must I do?" Leif cockily answered.

"You, You, you have to make a girl fall in love with you." Allan said beaming.

"That's it." Leif chucked.

"You have to make that girl fall in love with you."Allan said evil smile lighting up his face as he pointed at the great hall doors. All turned at once to find Leif's next victim.

"Bollocks." Was all he could say when he saw the girl who entered the hall much like a wraith. She was quiet and graceful and pale enough to be one.

This was going to end badly.

It was like time had stopped when they all spotted her and now time seemed to catch right back up to them. All turned to look back at Leif with looks of horror scrawled across their faces.

"You got the balls mate" Allan said smugly as Leif came back to reality.

Leif could turn it down, Merlin know he could, but then what of his honor. What of his reputation. Two things that were risking your life for in his mind."I got the balls Allan and they are a quite a bit larger than yours." He retorted. After the chucking of the other boys died down he then added." But the real question is you god the quid." His eye brows shooting up and doing a bit of a waggle.

Her stomach was ice much like the rest of her. If there was one thing that Avalon Hascall hated more than having to attend Hogwarts was that she had to endure the crowds that came with it. It was not that she didn't adore the school it was just that she in general hated people. She floated down the length of the Gryffindor table and sat at a deserted section of table. She placed her book bag down by her side on the bench. She kept her head down grabbed up some toast and peach slices and deposited them on her plate. She ate her toast first not bothering to butter or jam it. _The quicker I eat the faster I can be out of the great hall_ she told herself flicking at some of her wavy brown hair. It had a bad habit of getting into her eyes which was rather bothersome.

Avalon was at best an outcast which to any other 17 year old would be a horrible thing but it was just fine to her. She had plenty of things to fill her time when she was not in classes. And it was not that she exactly minded that other students didn't notice her. She had her dear cousins Bryson and Cari who always waved happily to her in the halls and talked to her in the library but sadly they were both in Hufflepuff so she only got to see them on good days. She just found that instead of being social she loved to learn but it was the forbidden forest that she loved most. Filled with all mystery and with all the things a girl could wish to discover. It was there she spent most of her spare time. Though it was rather tricky getting out there but once she did she was lost in it.

She gulped down the last of the peach slices and quickly stood grabbing her bag and making her way to the large double doors that were the exit. It was too loud in here for her.

Suddenly a body knocked her off balance and into some Ravenclaw's who sat at their table opposite the Gryffindor's. She bounced off them and onto the floor her bag spilling all her books onto the floor. "Oi" a gruff male voice barked" Bloody hell watch where you're walking you nutter."

She quickly pulled herself up off the floor where she had landed in a mess of limbs. The Ravenclaw's didn't bother to look and see what had just bummed off them. The rude Gryffindor boy left her stooped over scooping books back into her bag with a grimace on her face. Then when all was sorted she was nearly running in her escape but her ankle kept her from really putting on any kind of real speed.

Leif had been watching the slip of a girl since she settled in to eat. She reminded him a chipmunk worried that something was going to run up and steal her food right out of her hands. It made him smile but also worry. This bird has some serious issues and it was going to take all his skills to swing her in his direction. She really was not that ghastly to look at if she was not such a weirdo he would have said she was downright pretty. She had brown wavy hair that looked soft and clean it was a bit shorter than he normally liked it was just shy of her shoulders. But overall she was not that misfortunate. With a bit of work she would be downright shaggable. And he could work with that.

"How is your girlfriend" Mikko asked him quietly. Looking at Leif with interest.

"She is a bit strange but there is something there that I could work with." Leif told his friend as he watched her rise quickly and start making her escape to the doors. She looked rather pained as she rushed away and then out of no were a large Gryffindor knocked her into some Ravenclaw's then out of sight. "Shit what a hit." He mumbled under his breath. When she did not appear right way he thought he was about to lose by default because she had just died, killed by one in her own house but before he got to worried the little brown head popped up looking rather rumpled and worse for the wear. Then like a shot she was out of the great hall with a bit of a limp on the left side.

"Mmmm." He thought to himself.

"Battle plan then" Mikko asked.

"Indeed." Leif nodded the quickly stood." Well chaps I'm off to win a bet." He announced and strolled out of the great hall the image of almost every girls sexual desire. His sandy blond hair was reaching past his ears. It curled in the most appealing of ways and was always in the best shape. His face was handsome to say the least with two dimples and his eyes would squint in the cutest way when he smiled really hard. But his body well his body was nothing to snigger about either. He was filled out from the countless hours blocking shots aboard his broom stick and from his summer's home with his Father back in Iceland. He overall was a dashing young man with the world at his finger tips and girls at every turn.

He tried to catch up to Avalon but she was really moving even with that ankle he just wondered around the halls until he though of the once place she would go. Well she seemed to hate public places so he wound his way to the library to have a look see. And sure enough right when he was about to give up and return to the dormitory he saw her in her own little corner reading a book alone at a table. He watched her for a second and here in the library she seemed so much more relaxed. Her brows were furrowed slightly in concentration. She looked more like a girl and less like a wild animal now. He smiled at that thought and then looked around plotting what to do. He quickly grabbed a book at random off a shelf and shifted his bag which hung over his right shoulder carelessly.

"Excuse me." He asked quietly. She did not respond."Oi you there" he badgered again. She still did not look up so he swiftly took the seat beside her at the table and plopped his bag in front of him."Oi." he said again and this time she looked over under her eyelashes. "Can you help me with something."

She looked fully at him now. Her face totally relaxed but there was a look in her eyes much like a dear ready to bolt from a hunter. When she didn't respond he just started talking "I was wondering if you knew if this book would be helpful." He said thrusting it at her. She took it in her hands gingerly and looked at the title and then looked at him her eyes questioning."It's for a bit of personal study I was just wondering if you knew anything about it."

She just shook her head and handed it back to him. He then got a good look at what the book was and almost swallowed his fist as he thrust it into his mouth trying to stop the laughter. It read _The Sexual Practices of Trolls and Gnomes_. She looked over at him looking rather peeved for him interrupting her study."Look" he tried smoothly" I just saw you and wanted to talk to you I didn't even look at the book, I guess I should of huh. Makes me look rather the wanker doesn't it." She just looked back at him not speaking." You just look like a girl who enjoys studding and such and so do I, so I thought we would have a lot to talk about. I mean it seems you should be in Ravenclaw the amount of books you tout about. How many classes are you taking anyw….." her hand suddenly was over his mouth stopping his words.

Then she turned and gathered up her stuff and put her bag over her shoulder and started to leave."Oi don't I even get your name" he called after her.

She turned and looked at him and simply said in a clear normal female voice."You make too much noise"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He sat there rather stunned with his hand at his lips where she had touched him. He was dazed for one, she had not thrown herself into his strong arms two and for the three, she had in fact touched him. She had touched him and it had been gentle and soft. For these three reasons he wanted to leap up and chase after her and make her listen to his yammering and be distracted by his rather spectacular body. He shook his head a final time and stood leaving _The Sexual Practices of Trolls and Gnomes_ on the table. The book he needed was the sexual practices of odd teenagers.

His first class was Charms which he was quite pleased to find out was shared with Gryffindor house. They all stood around Slytherin on one side of the room Gryffindor on the other waiting for Professor Flitwick to appear and assign there seats. And there in the corner of the room was his girl. She appeared to be squishing herself up against the wall as if by some means of escape. This made him bite his bottom lip trying to stifle a laugh from her ridiculous position.

Suddenly the short professor burst in the room a pile of books in his arms. He shuffled his way over to his desk where he let the books fall with a thud and then turned to regard the line of students before him."First welcome back."He told them in his squeak."Since you are all seventh years and this is not your first time let us get to work right off."

When no one moved he scowled for a bit then smiled and toddled back over to his desk picking up the parchment with their names scrawled upon it. "I'll have to seat you then wont I." he chortled to himself and pointed at the back row and called out the name of a rather grungy looking Gryffindor named Antius Anderson. Next a few Slytherins he knew and a few Gryffindors then he was called and he made his way to his seat which luckly was by a window. He plopped his book bag down and looked around the room to see where the girl went.

But she was already on the move and coming right to him. To his delight she took the seat at the table right next to him. She sat quickly and huddle herself up as if trying to avoid touching him even though he sat rather far off from her."Fancy meeting you here." He whispered to her.

She of course did not look up just started down at her hands that sat in her lap."My name is Leif if you didn't know." He told her quietly "I'm head boy this year." Still nothing in response." Look I just want to know your name is all cant you tell me that."

"Avalon" she said so quiet her barley caught it. He smiled smugly and sat back in his chair pleased by his charm.

"I'm Leif which I already said. I'm keeper for Slytherin have you seen me play." He asked her his voice just as quiet as hers now.

She just shook her head and pulled out her charms book and opened it. He frowned at this and looked up to see that Flitwick had started a lecture and had scrawled a page number on the black board. Sulkily he pulled out his own book and opened to the page requested.

Classes dragged on all day for Leif. He had taken a heavy load this year to make up for the pissing he had done the years before the list included Potions, Charms, Herbology, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark arts, and Transfiguration. And Leif was delighted to find that he shared almost every class with the Avalon. This would make things much easier he decided. It would be hard for her to resist this much eye candy all the time. She may have been a loony but she was still a girl and a girl he could manage.

As he left Ancient Runes he spotted her quickly walking/running ahead of him making for the library. He smiled and put on speed himself knocking the odd first and second year aside. When he reached the library watched outside through the window in the door as she fled to the back to her table out of sight. _So this is where she spent her time was it_. He pushed the doors open and walked in for the second time in his life. The smell of books he had never really noticed until now and he decided her rather liked it. He could get used to spending time here. He ran his hand through his hair and made his way over to her back table. And sure enough there she sat looking very relaxed and very much like she had a few hours ago. He stood for a moment as if to analyze and he noticed her squirm under his stare and look at him from under her eye lashes. He smiled and sat down next to her and stuck out his hand at her.

"Let's meet right and proper yeah." He said holding it for her to take and shake.

She just looked at it for a time then looked back at him puzzled."You take it and shake it so we have met good and proper." He told her.

She put hers in his rather hesitantly and her gripped in gently and shook it." So Avalon where do you come from." She just looked at him and pulled her hand out of his slowly."Look I know you can talk I have heard you I am just trying to be friendly."

She furrowed her brow then replied." I can talk I just don't want to waste my words on something so trivial" Turning away.

He sat rather stunned for a second. No girl had ever spoken it him in such a way. Trivial! He was rather insulted."Oi that was pretty hurtful." He said rubbing his chest as if pierced by some barb.

"I know you are not used to people telling you the truth about your lack of character and the fact that you are not irresistible but I know you need to hear it from someone. There for I am not going to waste my time getting to know you because you are only going to get insulted and leave." And she was of course right. He did not just leave he stormed out of the library making Madame Pince look up rather concerned for the books sakes. Avalon watched him leave rather impassively then turned back to her books and let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

In the common room he threw his bag on the black leather couch beside the happily glowing fire and joined it with a plop. His eye brows furrowed with her words. Lack of character and not irresistible! This bird was not just a nutter she was mean on top of it all. He let out a breath and started thinking on a new plan. Charm was out of the question. She was like Sprout not swayed by his good looks and fast words. No she was different and this was going to be a challenge.

"How was the first day" Mikko said coming around the couch and sitting beside his best mate. He looked rather tired after a long first day himself but still had the light of mischief in his eyes like always.

"Horrible." Leif groaned.

"Horrible? I take it she did not fall right on your Er, in your arms" Mikko asked grinning.

"She insulted me. Went right for the kill she did. Bout pulled my balls right off."

Mikko laughed at his friend and tried hard the imagine the scene that had taken place. Merlin, he loved Leif but a bit of humbling was good for every bloke including him." Well a good plan is in order I believe. Since Allan has already got Megean making eyes at him. And he is making eyes at her. Well at least certain parts of her."

Grabbing a throw pillow Leif pushed it into his face and groaned." This is impossible." He said pulling it away and looking at Mikko" she is a real freak like a complete nutter."

"She sounds perfect for you mate."Leif glowered."You just need a plan obviously she does not like the you that you flaunt around you need to make her a you she can fall in love with."

"How do I do that all she does is go to classes and sit in the library. She barely even eats." He bellowed.

"I don't buy it, you follow her around and see what she does, ten galleons says she is doing something besides studding."Mikko said thoughtfully.

"Like what!" Leif exclaimed.

"That is for you to find out not me."Mikko said taking out a flask of fire whiskey and unscrewing the lid." For the road." He said handing it to Leif.

Leif took a gulp and handed it back getting to his feet." I won't be back till late."

"That's more like it." Mikko cheered.

"Might get detention or points taken." He continued.

"Here here"

"But I will follow her and find her secrets." He turned then and stormed out of the common room in the Hogwarts cellars and back up to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

After about 30 minutes of vigilant watching Leif fell quite asleep his face pressed into the crack of his potions book in a very uncomfortable way. He was quickly woken a few hours later with a sharp flick to his left ear. He jerked his head up with a snap to look up at Madame Pince's glaring eyes.

"Library is closing Mr. Haroldson." She said rather snippily.

"Oh, yeah, right sorry." He said closing up his book and packing up his bag while Madame Pince returned to her desk. As he walked by her desk on the way to the exit he suddenly remembered why he had come here in the first place."Madame Pince?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes Mr. Haroldson?" she asked annoyed he was still about.

"Did that girl Avalon already leave?"

"Ms. Hascall left only moments ago why do you ask?" She questioned her eyes searching his face.

"Oh, no reason" He said putting his hands up as if to ward her off. He put his hands back to his side and stood there a bit as Madame Pince went back to sorting books.

"Can I help you with anything else Mr. Haroldson." Madame Pince hissed.

"I'm sorry but did you notice if she was heading back to her common room." He asked her putting his hands on her desk.

Suddenly with a snap she slapped a ruler down on both his hands. "I don't know what you are up to Mr. Haroldson but you leave Avalon Hascall out of it. She does not need the likes of you coming about." She growled at him. Yeah she growled like a wild creature. With that he fled not asking another word. This whole shirking about and finding answers business was proving difficult.

Leif went back to his dormitory rather rejected. Even deduction Gryffindor points did not cheer him up. He skulked around till he had to go on patrol and wander the halls pouting. When his shift was done Leif made his way back to the common room slowly. By chance alone he spared a glance out of a window and to his surprise he saw a figure rushing off in the direction of the forbidden forest. As head boy he felt it his obligation to check out the situation which seemed shady indeed. He quickly ran to the nearest exit and followed the figure which was not much more then a speck in the distance but luckily he was able to make up a lot of ground due to his hard earned endurance on the Quidditch pitch. He followed the figure quietly into the forest hiding behind the odd tree and bush when the figure would look over their shoulder. Finally the figure came to a stop in a clearing far into the forest. Leif took refuge behind a rather large bush and squatted down looking at the figure holding his breath as slowly the hood was removed and almost shoulder length brown hair was revealed. What really took his breath away was the face of the figure when it turned toward his hiding place. Avalon. She cast off the dark cloak to reveal a knee length sleeveless white dress which combined with her bare feet made her look rather like a forest nymph.

Suddenly a sound of hoofs to his side made him jump and almost swallow his tongue. He turned toward the sound but saw nothing but the darkness of the forest. When he turned back to look at Avalon she was calmly stacking rocks in a most curious way. One rock on top of the other until the top rock was too small to support anything. More and more little rock towers she made and to Leif's surprise on second look of the clearing he saw that those were not the only stacks but in fact the whole space was filled with rock towers. It gave the place a rather odd other world look about it.

It was then the owner of the hoofs made an appearance as a large rather mean looking centaur. It was amazingly large and was armed with a dangerous looking bow and a full quiver of arrows. His coarse hair on his head and body was a jet black that reflected the moon light making him look almost blue. He expected the centaur to reach back into his quiver and grab one of those sharp arrows and quickly end what was Avalon but instead it came forward careful not to disturb any of the rock towers and bowed before Avalon putting out his hand which she took carefully. The centaur drew her closer to him and helped her climb onto his back. Once she was perched on him side saddle like some queen of old he flew off into the forest without a look behind him but she on the other hand did and it felt like she looked right into Leif's soul as she rode away.

When they were out of site he let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding forever. Never did he imagine this bet would take him into the forbidden forest and into the audience of centaurs. He made his way out of the forest and back to the castle puzzling over what he had just discovered. What was she doing in the forest to begin with? How was this centaur involved? What did those stones mean and where the hell did she go? These questions were going to ruin his sleep he could just tell.

Striding into the dormitory he flopped down on his bed and pushed his face into the comforter. He turned his head and saw Mikko's blond hair peeking out from his covers. He quickly got up and strode over and jumped onto his friend who made an audible groan. "Your back" His dear friend moaned as he was being squished.

"Yes".

"And troubled" he moaned again.

"She is proving to be a real mystery." Leif told his best mate unfazed that Mikko was squirming trying to breathe under his weight. "To be honest I'm not quite sure what to think at the moment."

"Well why don't you get off me and we can have a conversation." Mikko bellowed as he fought under Leif who smirked and moved. Mikko came up breathless and looking rather like an alley cat fresh from a fight with his blonde hair in disarray. "So?" he asked "Tell me the details then."

Leif told him all about his adventure in the forest and Mikko himself was rather puzzled about the whole situation as well. "The real question is" he said "where is she going". Leif nodded in agreement rubbing his bristly chin. "I say you take your broomstick next time and follow her. Find out what in the name of Merlin she is doing out in the Forbidden Forest with a centaur."

Leif nodded, indeed this was a mystery he had to solve if he hoped to win the bet. Even though he had till February to have her to confess her undying love for him, he didn't want to wait to the bloody end to get it. He had to know everything about her since the looks she threw him made him feel like she already knew everything about him. With a plan forming in his mind he left his friend and let him return to sleep and once again flopped on his bed pondering what he just learned and what he planned to do about it.

When he next saw her next all he could see was the image of her in that white dress looking so beautiful with the moon light shining on her pale skin making her light up like some angelic being. It was hard for him to imagine that this girl who sat like she was trying to disappear into her chair was the bold girl in the forest taking the hand of the dangerous looking centaur. Suddenly she turned to him and their eyes connected. Leif blushed at being caught staring and quickly turned away. But even with the embarrassment of being caught he couldn't resist a few glances her way throughout class.

After classes had ended for the day, Avalon made her way to the library slowly lost in deep thought on the uses for fenugreek, an herb from Egypt, which they had just learned about in potions class. She sat happily alone pulling out her books pleased with herself. Then she noticed her plan for derailing Leif which she thought had worked swimmingly, had in fact failed. She had thought she had put this arse face off her trail with her comments but he was more persistent then she had given him credit for. She had been sitting happily only moments before absorbed in her Herbology book but then like a spider he crept up on her and now hung around where he was not wanted. Now she was going to have to figure out another way to lose him. "Hey" he asked her sitting down beside her. It was all she could do not to sigh audibly. "You going to play nice today or do I need to get you a muzzle."

She shot him a look that could have killed any normal person but sadly he had an ego the size a of a baby rhino and was immune to eye shankings. And to her disgust he only smirked at her look and turned to pull out his books. He acted strange this boy. Like he knew something, she didn't like it. But most of all she did not like him. Even though she lived her life in the shadows she was not blind or stupid for that matter. She saw how he treated girls and knew she was no exception. She spent the afternoon puzzling over this new found attention he was paying her. She decided she was the target of some bet or dare that would test his supposed honor. Boys have the most interesting ideas when it comes to values.

It was dinner time so they both packed up and made their way to the great hall. She thanked whatever deity was watching over her for shutting him up on the walk there. They separated and ate dinner in their normal fashion. She left early from her lonely table and went up to her dormitory to pick up a spare quill. On her way back to the library she saw a tall figure striding ahead of her. It was Leif and he was beating her to the library and to her spot. This is exactly why she hated people, because they were rude. _Well get ready Leif to wait for a while cause I won't be coming tonight_ she thought with a smirk. Sure enough he turned into the library and was out of site. _Looks like the common room for me_. As much as the thought of sitting out where people were liable to be about and talking loudly about things she did not care about it was better than enduring moments with that baboon.

She awoke with a start. She decided then that studying on her bed was from now on out of the question. Avalon swore as she saw the sun had already set and it was quite dark outside of her window in the girls 7th year dormitory. If she was late they would be worried maybe even upset and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. She quickly rose and stripped down and pulled her dress over her head trying not to wake the sleeping girls around her. She grabbed her cloak on the way out and flung it across her shoulders as she descended the stairs.

It was dead quiet in the common room but she did not want to stick around to find out how dead it really was. With her luck some prefect couple would be snogging on the couch and bust her. So out the port hole she flew and out into the halls of Hogwarts which by night she knew well. Better than most professors she expected which was a benefit to be sure. Quite a while back she had found a small door, quite an odd size really, that led down to the grounds. It was never lock because it was in such an odd place and an odd size. She suspected students never noticed it and professors were just as oblivious.

The moment her lungs filled with the night air as she crawled out of the awkwardly sized door she felt relaxed and quite at home. She could not understand for the life of her why people spent all their time indoors when they had such a beautiful place around them. She pulled up her hood and started walking at a quick pace to the tree line of the Forbidden Forest.

He was about to give up. He was so close he could almost feel the fire warming his frozen hands. He was plopped down and leaning his head against the castle wall keeping up watch in a semi comfortable position. Why did this girl have to be so difficult? Most birds were more interested in makeup, hair, and well him but not her. She got her kicks romping around in forests filled with wild beasts that would rather kill than look at you. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair cursing himself for getting involved with this stupid bet. Sure he had quite a lot more time to get her to fall in love with him then Allan had to get Megan into a broom closet but Megan put out a hell of a lot more then Avalon.

The truth of the matter was that this bet really didn't even make a lot of sense it was more for bragging rights then for the money. The bet was full of loop holes like what if both succeeded or both failed. But it didn't really seem to matter because here he sat freezing his arse off waiting for some crazy bird to show up and slink into the forest. And right on cue there she was. Leif smiled and mounted his broom and took off quietly.


End file.
